1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to a multiplicity of tools contained in a single body. This invention is generally in the field of hand tools, and is specifically concerned with hand tools used in the outdoors, such as while camping.
2. Related Art
Multipurpose tools configured by or into a single body tool utilizing a plurality of tool elements are generally known in the art as described by:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,221 to Russell O. Cadman for a MULTIPURPOSE TOOL KIT AND FOLDING HANDLE THEREFORE which describes a tool kit 20 including a plurality of pockets holding various tool components including a pick head, a shovel, a saw and an ax/hammer head;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,420 to John Belanger for a MULTI-PURPOSE CAMPING TOOL which describes a tool to be combinable, in various configurations, to form a pole ladder, an ax, a spade, a hoe, a grapple hook, a saw, a hammer, etc;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,520 to William L. Mazzo for a MULTI-PURPOSE HAND TOOL which describes a single body tool having various foldable elements useful as a hammer, pick, probe, ruler, knife, saw, spade, trowel and bottle opener; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,067 to Nathanael Whalen Jones for a MULTIPURPOSE SNOW/ICE TOOL FOR BACKCOUNTRY TRAVEL which describes a single body tool including a saw, shovel, ax, adze and pick.